


Bibliophile

by LokisCallico



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Smut, bibliophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisCallico/pseuds/LokisCallico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is laying in bed reading a book when she gets a surprise visitor in her room.</p><p>Sorry guys, I suck at summary's. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> Ub-beta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. Please don't judge to harshly as this was my first fic

BIBLIOPHILE

Laying in bed one night and reading by flashlight, Rose heard a shuffling in the corner. Startled, she shines the light around but finds nothing so she shrugs it off as her imagination.  
"My, my, I've found a fellow bibliophile," a husky mans voice murmurs in her ear.  
Startled, Rose looks up into eyes greener than emeralds and deeper than any abyss. "Wh-who are you?" She stammers.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little thing, Pet," he purrs, eying her tanktop and tiny shorts.  
"And aren't you pleasing to the eyes yourself," she boldly responds in an attempt to mask her fear.  
Chuckling, the man introduces himself "I am prince Loki of Asgard. The god of mischief," he adds with a wink.  
"Rose, Rose Wells," she responds in awe, reaching out her hand. But instead of shaking it like she anticipated, Loki stoops to press his lips to her knuckles.  
"Charming," Loki replies and pulls Rose up. Stumbling forward, she falls in a pile at his feet. With a blush, she adjusts her glasses and stands.  
"What a luscious body," Loki smirks as he eyes her up and down.  
Blushing darker, Rose reaches for the robe draped on the other end of the bed. Right before she closes her fingers around it, it disappears.  
"What the-"  
"Ah, ah, ah," Loki reprimands. "Come here Kitten."  
Rose steps closer and Loki tilts her head back with a finger. His eyes linger on her lips, causing her to lick them subconsciously.  
"What plump, pink lips, I can't wait to see how they feel on my cock," he whispers, "I know how aroused you are becoming."  
"P-pardon?" Rose stutters.  
"Tonight, you are mine to do as I please. You will never forget this night you submit to me," he states boldly. "Shirt, I want it off."  
Obediently following his order, Rose strips off her shirt, but she does so slowly as to show her defiance. Loki circles around her at a nerve-wrackingly slow pace, almost as if he's punishing her for taking her own sweet time.  
Reaching out from behind her with one hand, he cups her breast in his hand. "The perfect handful," he praises.  
"Um....thanks?" Rose replies breathily.  
Loki crouches in front of her and takes her other nipple in between his lips, earning a soft moan.  
"L-Loki..." Rose purrs, combing her fingers through his long, black hair. He bites down roughly, eliciting a loud whimper from her lips.  
Rising up to his full height, nearly two heads taller than her, Loki flicks his fingers and shackles materialize on her slender wrists. "Kneel before me," he commands, looking down his nose at her. After she sinks to her knees, he orders "Now suck my cock,"  
Following his orders, Rose reaches up and unties his trousers, momentarily shocked by the size of him. Peaking up through her lashes with a grin as if to say 'challenge accepted', Rose licks up his length and slides her tongue through his slit causing Loki to hiss between his teeth as he lays a hand on top of her head, splaying his fingers in her soft curls.  
Sucking on the head, Rose massages the bottom with her tongue. When she is rewarded with a moan, she starts sucking him in inch by inch until he's hitting the back of her throat.  
Loki watches in amazement as she sucks him in like she's done it a million times. As her swollen lips glide over his flesh, she hollows her cheeks and sucks harder, wretching a moan out of the back of his throat.  
As her head bobs faster, Loki's cock twitches between her lips. After a few mor passes, he comes with a groan, splattering her face and chest. When Rose looks up, locking eyes with Loki, she licks her lips and swallows audibly.  
After helping her stand, he crashes his lips to hers, the taste of himself on her lips only arousing him more. Rose smiles sweetly up at him before stomping hard on his toes, causing him to lean forward with a grunt. She drapes the chain to her shackles over his neck.  
"Fuck me," she growls, her moisture running down her thighs.  
"Gladly," Loki tears her shorts off and lifts her up by her thighs. "You have pleased me, Pet. Now I shall reward you greatly"  
His only begotten response was a slight whimper. Grinning at the anticipation clearly shining in her big, brown eyes, he teases her cunt as he presses her back against the wall.  
Sliding into her took some doing, even with as wet as she is. "So tight, Pet," he groans as he lightly thrusts into her.  
"Harder," she moans as she uses their chain as leverage, "fuck me like a real man," she growls in his face.  
That did it.  
Lifting her up by the hips, Loki slams her down onto himself with a loud moan. Rose let's out a slight scream before biting into his neck. Loki repeats a few times before walking over to the bed and tossing her down. Grabbing her ankles and pilling her to the edge of the bed, he lines up with her entrance again and starts fucking her again.  
When he finds her sweet spot, he angles his hips so he slams into it repeatedly. With her head thrown back, Rose cries out in pleasure. Each little sound brings Loki closer to the edge and he leans over her.  
"Oh god! Oh Loki!" Rose screams as she is climaxes, muscles convulsing around Loki's cock. Thrusting through her orgasm, Loki gritts his teeth before pulling out and spilling his load on her stomach.  
With a lazy flick of his wrist, the shackles are gone. Flopping down next to his lover on the bed, he strokes her hair out of her face.  
"Very good, Pet. You did beautifully," he praises as their breathing returns to normal. "So what were you reading before I so rudely interrupted you?" Loki questions curiously.  
Giggling, Rose replies, "Norse mythology,"  
"How very ironic," Loki laughs.  
"Quite," Rose agrees with a yawn.  
Pulling her closer to his side, Loki wraps his arm around her waist as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around 12am after long hours of reading Loki smut fics ;) I'm definitely afflicted with a fan fiction addiction. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
